This invention pertains to the field of dispensing and applying tape that has an adhesive side, and specifically to one-piece, hand-held devices that both dispense and apply such tape.
A device that dispenses tape commonly does not also apply tape. That is, a dispenser is a device that houses a roll of tape and includes a cutting edge; an applicator further includes elements for applying the tape as it is dispensed. To apply tape from a dispenser, an individual must use two hands. One hand grasps the dispenser for stabilizing it; the other hand pulls an approximate length of tape from the roll. The tape then is twisted over a cutting edge to sever it from the roll. When the individual then has an approximate length of tape in one hand, he must attempt to apply the tape evenly and accurately while avoiding its tendency to curl or stick to itself. Simultaneously, the individual must steady the surface to be taped while simultaneously holding opposite ends of the tape. To minimize sticking the tape to fingers and ruining the tape's adhesiveness and transparency, the individual should avoid fingertip contact with the adhesive side at several locations.
These problems are widely experienced and point to the need for incorporating both dispensing and applying functions into a structure that accomplishes them quickly and easily and that can be used with one hand.
Although some combination dispenser/applicators exist in the prior art, these are distinct from my invention. Commonly, they are intended for applying a particular type of tape. One such device comprises a planar, triangular, open frame. A handle extends from one apex. A hub at a second apex supports a roll of tape. A pressing roller and cutting edge are located at the third apex. Tape is led from the roll through a closed, spring loaded gate between the handle and pressing roller and then past the roller. The tape is unsupported between the roller and the cutting edge, and the unsupported portion must be smoothed and applied by hand. Moreover, the rather substantial length of tape extending from the gate is free and leaves the adhesive side exposed.
Another device applies an "adhesive transfer" tape that retains a liner on the exposed surface of the tape as it is applied. After the tape has been applied, the liner can then be removed. In addition to a frame and a hub, this device includes a guide pin under which the lead end of the tape extends, and a cutting edge forward of the guide pin. No distinct area exists for pressing the tape to a surface as it is applied; instead, the cutting edge is angled to contact the tape as it is applied. Although this might be sufficient to engage the liner of a lined tape, the cutter's sharp edge limits the pressure that can be applied to a tape with a less substantial surface. Furthermore, the frame restricts the operator's view of the tape at its point of application, thereby limiting the precision with which a length of tape can be applied and cut.
Another device is designed primarily for dispensing and applying "L" and "C"-shaped sections of filament tape. This tape is used for binding or strapping, and the device includes specific elements for providing tension to the tape as it is drawn from the roll, including a braking system and buffing pads. After one buffing pad is used to press the first two inches of drawn tape to the object, the tape is wrapped around the object by using the braking system. The second buffing pad presses the last two inches of tape to the object. However, the device does not include a surface for applying direct and continued pressure to the tape.
Still another device uses banding or filament tape for bundling or strapping applications. It includes an element for holding the tape roll so the tape can be drawn tightly. But this device includes no element for pressing the tape as it is applied.
Another multi-piece device comprises a one-hand dispenser with a guide on the interior of the frame for directing the tape with its adhesive side downward to an opening. A pressing surface at the opening is adjacent a movable cutting edge. The cutting edge guides the tape through the opening to cut the tape, but only after the dispenser has been rotated counterclockwise approximately 90 degrees.